Can't Help Falling Out of Love
by KatieK101
Summary: Takes place in TDWT episode: Can't Help Falling Out of Lourve. What happens when Heather goes searching for a piece to her team's statue by herself? She ends up getting carried by a certain Spaniard, that's what! Aleheather one-shot. Read and review!


** Hey guys! So when I was watching this episode, I was disappointed with the Aleheather interactions. I mean, their in the city of LOVE! They could have had some many moments... anyways, I like how this starts out, but I hate the middle, and then I love the end. **

**Hopefully you guys will like the whole thing and R&R for me! Please? **

* * *

"All she wants to do is go outside?! Do it Cody!" I yelled at the skinny male. Cody held his hands up in surrender.

"OK OK, I didn't know. Come on Serria!" Cody said trying to sound up beat. "Let's go outside!" Then Cody proceeded to hold Serria's hand, only for her to push him away, stick her nose in the air, and start walking over to the door. Cody rubbed his head before yelling, "Serria! Wait up!" And chasing after her.

I stood by Courtney and Gwen, watching the pair leave with an annoyed expression. "She'll kill him the first ten minutes their gone." Gwen mused.

"I'm giving him five minutes." I said as I stated waking away in search of our team's next piece. Courtney and Gwen followed me. We searched in silence for a minute, before Courtney broke the silence.

"I feel kind of bad for Serria." The former CIT said. "I mean, it must suck to like someone that much and not have them like you back."I felt slightly surprised; Courtney was the last person I expected to feel bad for someone. Unless of course, she didn't really feel bad for them and was just looking for an excuse to bring up D- "I'm so glad Duncan and I don't have these problems."

Never mind.

"Yea," Gwen sighed blissfully. "Duncan is pretty great." Courtney's eyes widened and she spun around to face the Goth.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?!" Courtney demanded. Gwen's own teal eyes widened, as if just realizing what she said.

"I-I only mean that Duncan is great, but for_ you!_ Not for me or anyone else!" Courtney growled in disbelief and I rolled my eyes.

Of course _I _knew about Gwen's not-so-secret crush on Duncan; it was obvious. And Courtney would realize it too if she wasn't so paranoid.

Part of me wanted to tell Courtney about Gwen's crush, but the strategic part of me knew that if I did, Courtney would be a wreck and probably start throwing challenges to get rid of Gwen. No; I would keep my mouth shut until the merge, when this wouldn't hurt my chances of winning.

On that happy note I strolled over to Courtney and Gwen, where Courtney looked ready to attack her team mate, and stepped in between them. "_Get_ _a grip _Courtney!" I commanded, pushing the two girls away from each other. "In case you've forgotten, we have a challenge to win!"

Courtney reluctantly backed down, though she still glared at Gwen. "Fine. Where should we look?" Before I could answer, the brunette said, "Back in the Victorian era section. Good thing I thought of it." Then she turned around and marched off to said part of the museum. "Wow, where would you girls be without me?"

I rolled my eyes as I shoved Courtney out of the way and took the lead. "Probably done with this challenge." I retorted. Courtney crossed her arms and glared at me.

"Oh please." Courtney huffed. "Like we all don't already know why you're in such a hurry to finish this challenge." I glanced back at Courtney and raised an eyebrow.

"Um, because I want to _win?" _Gwen looked confused, wondering where Courtney was going with this.

"What else would Heather be trying to do?" The Goth asked. Courtney, satisfied that she had our attention, smirked.

"Heather thinks that if she completes the challenge fast enough, she'll have enough time afterword to spend with her _boyfriend._" As soon as Courtney finished her sentence I immediately stopped walking.

Gwen caught on to what Courtney was implying and laughed. "Now that you mention it, Heather _does _seem pretty rushed." She said agreeing with Courtney, their argument forgotten.

I growled as I spun around to face my team mates, fist clenched. "First off, I'm in a rush because I'm trying to make up the time we lost when you two were arguing!" Courtney rolled her eyes when I mentioned the argument. "Secondly, Alejandro is_ not_ my boyfriend and he _never_ will be! _As if_ I would ever go for a jerk like_ him_. Not on his life!" Courtney smiled slyly.

"Who said I was talking about Alejandro? How do you know I wasn't referring to Cody? Or maybe Noah?" I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. My team mates exploded in laughter.

"Ohhhh," Gwen started. "Looks like somebody has a guilty conscience!" I could feel my face start to heat up.

"Like Courtney was really talking about Cody or Noah! It's obvious she meant Alejandro." I said, but my voice sounded close to a whisper. Courtney and Gwen only laughed harder.

"Aw, Heather's in _love!" _My pale team mate cooed.

Courtney smirked deviously. "Hey Heather, what are you and Alejandro going to do in the city of **_love_**?" The former CIT's voice oozed with such suggestiveness I felt like I was going to throw up. The look on my face must've given away my thoughts because _again_, Courtney and Gwen laughed at me. Finally I couldn't handle it.

Growling, I turned around and stormed off.

"Hey!" Courtney yelled after me. "Where are you going?" I didn't even look behind me as I went around a corner, Courtney and Gwen out of sight.

* * *

As I stomped around the museum I replayed the fight with my team mates back in my head. _"Hey Heather, what are you and Alejandro going to do in the city of **love**?" _I shivered remembering Courtney's suggestive tone.

And then there was that moment where Courtney dumb-folded me. Of course it also involved Alejandro.

I sighed. Why did it seem like all of my moments of weakness involved the handsome Spaniard? It wasn't like I was really in love with him. Not in this world, and not in the next. Ugh, he _wishes_.

I had no idea where I was going and I really didn't care. Glaring at the ground I muttered, "Stupid CIT, stupid Goth, stupid Alejandro, stupi-" I cut myself off with a scream when I ran into a statue, knocking it down and falling. I groaned, rubbing my head, and when I looked behind me, I saw the statue was broken. Great. "Ugh! STUPID MUSEAM!" I yelled, my voice echoing around the museum.

With that out of my system I sighed and stood up, only to yelp and fall back to the ground as a bolt of pain shot through my leg. Breathing hard I looked down at my thigh and gasped. A spot the size of a base ball was already turning purple; glancing over to the statute I tripped over, I realized that a part of it must have fallen on me.

Great. How absolutely-fricken-wonderful.

Sighing, I looked around for something that I could possibly use as crutch. Nothing. "This bites." I muttered tiredly to myself. I had no idea where my team was, I broke a priceless museum artifact, and to top it off, my thigh was starting to throb and turn a dark shade of purple.

The only upside I could come up with was that at least no one was around to see m- "Heather?" I froze as I immediately recognized Alejandro's smooth voice.

What did I ever do to deserve this?!

I slowly looked up from my bruise and saw Alejandro approaching me. I gave him my best glare. "What do _you _want?" I asked coldly. But Alejandro was looking at the darkening bruise on my thigh with... genuine concern?

Yeah right.

"What do you want, Alejandro?" I repeated, getting frustrated. Alejandro seemed to snap out of a daze and gave me a smug look.

"A better question would be, Heather, what did you do to your thigh?"

Trying to hide my growing embarrassment, I rolled my eyes and pointed to the broken statue. "Does that answer your question?" Alejandro glanced over at the offending object, before smiling even more.

"I'm disappointed Heather; I always thought I would be the one to bring you down. Not some estatua." I growled.

"I haven't been 'brought down'." I retorted. "I'm just fine!"

Oh, that is _so_ far from the truth. I was actually resisting the urge to scream.

But if I did anything less than stand up and walk away I knew that Alejandro would never let me down. So after taking a breath, I gritted my teeth and forced myself to stand up. I was a little shaky and my thigh was killing me, but I was confident that I could make it back to my team. I flashed Alejandro a victorious smirk.

"See? Nothing wrong with me." Not giving my Spanish rival a chance to say anything, I turned around and started to walk away, but as soon as I took a step, I screamed as my legs gave out from under me.

"HEATHER!" Alejandro yelled and quickly grabbed my hand before I could hit the floor. Using all his strength Alejandro pulled me up and somehow I ended up pressed against his chest.

His very muscular chest, I might add.

"Heather, you obstinada idiota!" Alejandro practically yelled. "Why would you attempt something so stupid?"

I opened my mouth, a stinging retort on the tip of my tongue, but nothing came out. Maybe because I was still pressed against his chiseled chest, our lips only inches apart? Or maybe I was taken aback by the anger in his lime green eyes?

That was probably it.

"W-well why don't you just..." I trailed off, my voice rapidly fading. Some of the anger left Alejandro's eyes as he sighed and loosened his grip on me.

"Heather you idiot." Alejandro muttered, almost to himself. Through the pain my thigh was causing me, I managed a glare.

"I heard that."

"Of course you did; I said it out load."

"Then why mutter it?"

"Because we're in each other's faces. Saying it in my normal, sexy voice, would have just hurt your ears." I noticed that Alejandro was right; our noses were almost touching. Upon realizing this I immediately pulled away from the Spaniard so fast I almost tripped over myself.

Alejandro smirked. I glared.

"Well Heather," Alejandro started. "How exactly do you plan on getting back to your team? Crawling, perhaps?" My glared hardened.

"There is such a thing as limping, you know." Wow. That was lame. Alejandro snickered. "What?" I demanded. "I suppose you have a better idea?"

Alejandro smiled amusement all over his face. "My ideas are always better than yours."

I crossed my arms. "Arrogant much? I'm waitin-" I yelped as Alejandro easily scoped me up in his arms. "Alejandro! What the crap are you doing?!" Alejandro smirked smugly.

"This is my better idea. Unless of course, you really do want to crawl back to your team mates." I squirmed in Alejandro's arms, my face turning redder by the second.

"Actually yes, I _would _rather crawl back to them then have you carry me." Crawling sounded like a horrible idea and part of me wanted to stay in my rival's big, strong arms; but after Courtney and Gwen's teasing I knew that if they saw Alejandro carrying me they would never let me live it down.

I thought Alejandro would oblige and put me down, so when the tightened his grip on me I was surprised. "Um, I'm pretty sure that's the opposite of letting me crawl." I said, pointing out the obvious. Alejandro's smug smirk never left his face.

"Sorry Heather," Alejandro said, not sounding at all sorry. "But carrying you around because you're hurt is too good of a opportunity to pass up." I could feel my face heat up.

"So what your saying is, you're going to carry me around the rest of the challenge to_ embarrass_ me?" I asked, reading between the lines.

"Si."

"Jerk."

"You love it." I scoffed.

"What makes you think I love it?"

Alejandro grinned at me. "Because you haven't tried to get out of my arms yet." I seriously doubted my face could get any redder.

"W-well," I stammered. "That's only because I... like being carried. I just don't like you. But hey, getting carried is still getting carried, right?" I asked lamely, hoping the smooth speaking Spaniard wouldn't notice that I just contradicted myself, like, five times.

"You do know you just contradicted yourself at least five times, right?"

"Oh shut up."

Alejandro chuckled and apparently I was wrong: My face _could _get redder.

* * *

"You said you would put me down if I begged; I begged!"

"You call that begging? You didn't even mention my sexy voice, sexy arms, sexy eyes, sexy-"

"That's not begging! That's flattery! Not that you need it; your ego is already too big!"

"Heather, one's ego can never be too big."

I couldn't believe the conversation I saw having.

After about ten minutes of Alejandro carrying me, I decided that I had lost enough of my pride for one day. After refusing to put me down nineteen times, Alejandro finally said that he would put me down if I _begged _him. After much arguing I finally caved in and begged him to put me down.

And let me just say, I felt like a fool the entire time.

However, Alejandro didn't know the difference between begging and flattery, so I got nowhere.

"Alejandro listen to me; if Courtney and Gwen see you carrying me then they will _never _let me live it down! They're already making jokes about how you're my boyfriend." I added bitterly. Alejandro smirked and raised an eye.

"They say I'm your boyfriend?" He asked, sounding amused. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, yes they do. But you're _not _my boyfriend, so I would like for them to stop saying you are. And if you carry me around the rest of the challenge that will only encourage them." Alejandro kept smirking at me.

"You know Heather, I _could _be your boyfriend." I almost chocked on my own spit.

"Um, no you _could not_! I would never date someone so self-obsessed, cocky, ignorant, manipulative –"

"Sounds like your describing yourself." Alejandro smirked, cutting me off. "Admit it Heather, you have feelings for me." I was fuming.

"I do _not_ have feelings for you. The only feelings I will _ever _have towards you are feelings of _hate_!" The Spaniard gave a mock sigh as he shook his head sadly.

"Oh Heather. You are only hurting yourself here." I growled and grabbed Alejandro by the color of his shirt, and pulled his face down to mine, making him blink in surprise, before smirking once more.

"That can change in the next two seconds." I threatened. Instead of taking the hint and backing off, Alejandro chuckled and the next thing I knew, my back was pushed against a wall.

Confused I tried to push Alejandro back, but my Spanish rival only tightened his grip on my waist. I had a bad feeling about this. "_What _are you do-" Alejandro cut me off. Not with words, but with his lips.

Alejandro _kissed_ me. _Alejandro _kissed _me_. Alejandro kissed _me. Alejandro kissed me!_

I was absolutely dumb folded. Alejandro was kissing me! What was I supposed to do?! My brain was telling me to kick him where it would hurt, and I wanted to, _so badly._ So why couldn't I? I tried willing myself to push Alejandro off of me, but nothing worked. I couldn't bring myself to do it; it was like I wasn't even in control of myself.

So when I felt myself start to kiss Alejandro back, I was stunned.

I could tell he was too, but soon got over it and I could feel him start to smirk as he continued to kiss me. _'That jerk!' _Never the less, the kiss went on. And for some reason, I didn't pull away.

* * *

"You kissed me."

"You kissed me first!"

"Well yes, but I expected you to pull away or something. Not to actually kiss me back!"

"I couldn't help it!"

Alejandro smirked, and I wondered if smirking was his favorite thing to do. "You couldn't help but kiss me? Really Heather, if you would have just told me how you felt before, think about how much fun we could have-"

"Ugh! I already told you I don't like you!"

"But that was before you admitted you couldn't help but kiss me." Alejandro pointed out. I growled.

"Look, I don't know what came over me, but I promise: it was **not **love!" Alejandro kissed me on the cheek.

"So you insist."

I shoved him away from me, but it was kind of hard to do with him holding me again. "Alejandro, _listen _to me! When you kissed me I wanted to knee you in the groins so badly-" Alejandro winced. "But I just… couldn't. It was like I wasn't in control. So whatever made me kiss you, it was not passion, it was not desire, and it was definitely not love."

_Any other guy _would have taken the hint and just left after that. But un-fortunately, Alejandro is not any other guy.

No, instead Alejandro just shook his head sadly and said, "Oh Heather. Who hurt you so badly that you cannot trust anyone?"

* * *

After couple of minutes of us arguing about who kissed who, and my true feeling towards Alejandro, (Which are _still hate_!), we caught up to Courtney and Gwen.

As soon as I saw my team mates, I stopped arguing and froze. Alejandro was still refusing to put me down and I knew that if he didn't, I would never hear the end of it from 'Miss-I-Was-A-CIT 'or 'Creepy Goth Girl'.

"Alejandro," I started quietly. "If you don't put me down now, I will cascade you and make sure you never have children!" I said, threatening the Spanish teen. But Alejandro only smiled.

"I love when you get angry Heather. Such fire in your eyes is quite un-believable!" I swallowed. Was he really not going to put me down? Alejandro went on. "So un-believable, that your team mates would never believe me unless they saw it themselves." My eyes widened when Alejandro looked over at Courtney and Gwen called for them.

"Courtney!"

I closed my eyes.

"Gwen!"

My life was over.

"Come here for a second!"

Alejandro was never going to have kids.

* * *

"I already told you, I tripped over a stupid statue and it landed on my thigh! Look, here's the mark to prove it!" I said, angrily gesturing to the bruised mark below my hip. Gwen was still laughing and Courtney still smirked.

"That doesn't explain why your boyfriend was carrying you." Courtney said smugly. I dead panned.

"Are you fricken serious? That does too explain why Alejandro, who is not my boyfriend, was carrying me! I couldn't walk!"

"Yea, because Alejandro makes her weak in the knees." Gwen joked. I growled as my team mates cracked up.

We had managed to win the challenge, and were in first class again. Courtney and Gwen had completely forgotten about Duncan, and Serria was once again snuggling with a depressed looking Cody.

"I mean," Courtney started. "I knew when you left you were going to look for Alejandro, but when he came back _holding you_-!" I rolled my eyes as the CIT and Gothie kept laughing.

"I did not go searching for…" My voice trailed off when I realized Courtney and Gwen weren't even listening to me anymore. Sighing in defeat, I walked out of first class on made my way to the confessional; I needed to complain.

As I made my way to the confessional I replayed the challenge in my head. And when I got to the part where Alejandro kissed me, I suddenly got goose bumps and shivered. I stopped walking and hugged myself.

Biting my lip I remembered what Alejandro said, _"Admit it Heather, you have feelings for me." _I gently shook my head, trying to clear it. There was just no way I could possibly love that handsome, arrogant jerk… was there?

"Thinking about someone?" A voice asked, interrupting my thoughts. I gave a frustrated sigh.

"Why do you always show up when I least want you to?" I asked Alejandro as he smiled at me, leaning on a wall a few feet away from me. At my question, he shrugged and approached me.

"Because it's fun." Alejandro said simply. I scoffed.

"Why are you here?" I asked, changing the subject.

The Latino grinned. "Because I forgot to tell you something." I raised an eye brow, prompting him to go on. Alejandro didn't say anything until he was standing in front of me, and then he leaned over by my ear and whispered, "I just wanted to let you know, you are an amazing kisser." I felt my face heat up for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Is that all?" I asked, hoping he didn't notice how red my face was. Alejandro shook his head.

"No, I also wanted to do this." Before I could question what, Alejandro leaned forward and our lips met. I could feel the Spaniard leaning on me, as he kissed me gently. Like before, I ended up kissing him back. _'I wanted to knee you were it hurt's so badly!' _The feeling was still there. So, summoning all of my will power I-

Alejandro quickly pulled away, smirking. I sighed in defeat. "I'm always on step ahead of you Heather." Alejandro said smugly.

"Not for long." I replied. "I wasn't joking about cascading you; I'll get you one day." Alejandro chuckled, his eyes playful.

"One day. Maybe the next time we kiss?" He suggested.

Suddenly, I no longer felt the need to complain in the confessional. Turning around and starting back to first class, I felt myself smile. Maybe is was because we had won the challenge, or maybe it was because our kiss had been like fireworks.

That was probably it.

And as I marched myself back into first class, I couldn't help but glance behind me where Alejandro was still smirking and say, "Yea. Maybe then."

* * *

**I have to say, I think the ending was my favorite part.  
**

**As most of you may have guessed, the next time Alejandro and Heather kiss is on top of a volcano in Hawaii. So Heather does indeed 'cascade' him the next time they kiss. ... Al kinda brought that on himself...  
**

**Anyways, I know that it sucks, but please R&R!**


End file.
